Noddy
|ability=Sleep |category= Regular enemy |point value = 100 |notes = 12 HP }} Noddy is an enemy in the ''Kirby'' games, debuting in Kirby's Adventure. It's better to spit these enemies out at other enemies, as it bestows the infamous Sleep ability onto Kirby when inhaled. Physical Appearance Noddy is a round, sleepy foe. Its pink body is roughly spherical, often flattened as it lays down. It wears a orange sleeping cap with beige polka dots, with a fluffy white trim around the base and a white ball at the end. It has large black eyes, which are usually closed in rest, and a small mouth. It has two round, orange feet but no arms. Prior to Kirby Super Star, Noddy was colored green, with its feet being a lighter shade of green. Its cap also was slightly different, being entirely the same color as its feet and lacking polka dots or visible trim. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Noddy does very little outside of taking a few steps in either direction before dozing off into a sleep. After a while, it may awaken to repeat the process. There are certain Noddies that will walk faster than normal Noddies and will start to fall asleep but will wake up quickly and continue to walk. It has neither any attacks nor any means to damage Kirby outside of direct contact. When swallowed, it gives the Sleep Copy Ability. Giving this ability is the most dangerous aspect of Noddy. In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, swallowing two Noddies at once to trigger Mix and letting the roulette stop on its own gives the highly-desirable Smash Copy Ability. Doing the same in Kirby: Squeak Squad gives Ninja, and Ghost as soon as the Ghost Medal has been completed. Noddy also appears in the Grape Garden Museum alongside Bubbles. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Noddy is perpetually sleeping in these two titles. Noddy appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. It appears in the Smash Combat Chamber and Magolor Race 3. Other Games Noddy returns in later titles with the same simplistic behavior, walking before sleeping, and still offering the Sleep ability. After Kirby Super Star introduced a version that sleeps permanently, it became that only version starting from Kirby's Return to Dreamland not including Kirby Super Star Ultra as it is a remake. * Kirby Super Star/''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' * Kirby Air Ride * Kirby & The Amazing Mirror * Kirby: Squeak Squad * Kirby: Triple Deluxe * Kirby: Planet Robobot * Kirby Star Allies In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Noddy appeared in two episodes of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. In The Pillow Case, Noddys were inside the pillows that the Cappies received from King Dedede, they then induced nightmares about Kirby into anyone who slept with one, along with Kirby eventually sleeping with one himself and also having nightmares of his own, much to the hilarity of everyone. Meta Knight destroyed all the pillows, revealing the Noddys inside. The Noddys ran away into the woods and were never really seen again. In Flower Power, Dedede convinced Kirby to eat a Noddy that he brought with him (possibly captured from the previous Noddy encounter). Kirby does so and falls asleep. Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Fololo and Falala set out to find the Pukey Flower to wake him up. It's said that eating Noddy would force Kirby to sleep for about 100 years (as opposed to the five or so seconds in the video games). While Noddys are referred to as monsters and were sold by Nightmare Enterprises, Noddys are not made by Nightmare and are actually born from the Pukey Flower, which uses them to put potential prey to sleep. In the anime, Noddy uses its palette from Kirby Super Star. Etymology Noddy's name references the phrase "to nod off", or doze off. Trivia *Noddy is a reference to the character Noddy by Enid Blyton, who wears a similar nightcap. *Noddy appears as a member of the audience in Spring Breeze in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Interestingly, it is shown wide awake, without dozing off at all. *In Kirby's Adventure, Noddies appear as plushes in Crane Fever, but cannot be picked up and only serve as part of the background. *In Kirby: Squeak Squad, inhaling two Noddies and letting the roulette run gives Kirby the Ghost ability, but only after the Ghost Medal has been unlocked. *In Kirby: Squeak Squad, if Noddy is possessed by Ghost Kirby, the Noddy, if commanded to jump, jumps in its sleeping position. *Noddy makes a cameo appearance in an unused sub-game found in the coding of Kirby Mass Attack.Sprite Database Artwork KA Noddy.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Noddy_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KDL3_Noddy_artwork.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' comic book KDL3_Noddy_artwork .png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' comic book HnK_Noddy.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Noddy_2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Noddy_4.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KatAM Noddy.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KAR Noddy.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KSqSq_Noddy.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Noddykssu.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Noddy.PNG|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Pupupu_Train_Noddy.png|''Kirby Pupupu Train'' website Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 20.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork K25th Twitter (89).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork (cameo) K25TH Anniversary Twitter 3-28.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter Gallery KA_Noddy_image.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' EE Noddy.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Noddy.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KNiD Noddy shot.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Noddies.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' AM Noddy.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq_Noddy_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU_Noddy.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL Noddy.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Noddy 2.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR_Noddy.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KSA_Noddy.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models KA Noddy sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Noddy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Noddy sprite 2.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (Alternate Palette) KatAM Noddy sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Noddy sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Alternate Palettes) KatAM noddy droppy.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Droppy) KSSU Noddy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Noddy sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Alternate Palette) KMA Noddy sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball slot) KRtDL Noddy.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' References de:Noddy es:Noddy fr:Noddy it:Noddy ja:ノディ Category:Anime Characters Category:Sleep Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Monster Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition